Right timming
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: When Logan cheats on rory she goes to north carolina......
1. Chapter 1

Rory left her roommate Paris Geller a note telling her that she was going over to, her boyfriend; Logan Huntzburger's to surprise him

**A/N: this is my first Fanfiction so I thought I should make this about my favorite couple Tristan Dugray/Rory Gilmore (I used stuff from I'm ok your ok) and I unfortunately do not own Gilmore girls **

**Chapter 1**

Rory left her roommate Paris Geller a note telling her that she was going over to, her boyfriend; Logan Huntzburger's to surprise him. Rory had a key so she let herself into Logan's apartment

and got the shock of her life her boyfriend with some other Girl having sex. Rory just walked off leaving Logan with his slut "Ace wait…." Started Logan Getting up and putting

some cloths on "for what? So you can tell me how sorry you are? Well I don't wanna here it" said

Rory before leaving his apartment. She put the key he gave her on the counter and left. As soon as she was back in her apartment she broke down and cried. "Ugh boys suck men just suck

Hey, what's wrong?" asked Paris when she got back from Doyle's "Logan cheated on me" said Rory "ya well Doyle and I broke-up too" said Paris "Oh Paris I'm…" started Rory but she was

interrupted by knocking

_**"****Who is it?" Calls Paris "Logan" answered Logan "I don't want to talk to him!" Said Rory "I got it" said Paris answering the door but leaving the last chain on **_

_**"Well, if it isn't New Haven's favourite whorehound!" Logan Sighed "is Rory here?" Paris smirked ****this is gunna be fun**** thought Paris "yes" said Paris "Can I talk to her?'Asked **_

_**Logan "No. You can talk to me." said Paris as she takes off the chain and opens the door wide. "What do you want to talk about? Life? Love? Common symptoms of sexually **_

_**transmitted diseases? You know, there are a few things I've always wanted to say to you, but out of respect for my friend Rory here, I've refrained. However, **_

_**the****circumstances seem to have changed!****You, Logan Huntzberger, are nothing but a two-bit, spoiled, waste of a trust fund. You offer nothing to women or the world in general.**_

_**If you were to disappear from the face of the earth tomorrow, the only person that would miss you is your Porsche dealer!"**_ Continued Paris she hated Logan and she was glad

for a chance to say all this to him "Rory I'm sorry I messed up ok? Please forgive me?" Begged Logan

**A/N: Please let me know What you think of the first Chapter Leyton Lover100 aka Samantha**


	2. Chapter2

A/N: thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this Chapter

A/N: thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 2

"Logan I don't care anymore… stay or go, but either way I won't be here" said Rory walking past him. "Ace… Wait…"said Logan "No I am done waiting, were done Logan" She said before walking out the door. "Nice going Huntzburger" Said Paris Sarcastically "what just happened?" asked Logan Dazed "You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you and you will be leaving now" Paris smirked "it's not to late I can still catcher her" said Logan completely ignoring Paris's comment "Unfortunately, Huntzburger, for you it is too late. I know Rory better than you do Huntzburger and in a matter of moments she will be getting on a plane to see the one guy who no matter what she has said before she love with all her heart and I for one couldn't be happier for my two best friends."

**Meanwhile…..**

"Hi…one ticket to North Carolina" Rory told the lady at the airport "here is your boarding pass and have a nice flight miss." the lady told Rory giving her a boarding pass " thanks" said Rory pulling out her cell phone to make a call "Hey… it's me… I'm coming to North Carolina… I'll tell you when I get there… can I stay with you?… thanks… bye." Rory hung her phone up and called Paris to let her know so she wouldn't freak out "Hey Paris…. Well I'm going to North Carolina…. I don't know if I'm coming back …. It depends how a few things pan out

**That's the second chapter!! Review please thanks Leyton lover100 aka Samantha**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for all the awesome reviews and comments

**A/N: thanks for all the awesome reviews and comments! I still don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the charters! So here's chapter 3 of Right timing…..Enjoy! Warning: Paris has a long monologue and kind of anti Logan.**

**Chapter three: the Tristan factor…**

**AT PARIS'S AND RORY'S APPARTMENT…**

"Ok…bye Rory" said Paris then hung up her phone "well Huntzburger I was right she just called me and she is on a plane to North Carolina tonight" smirked Paris "no it's not too late I can take my plane to north Carolina and win her back" said Logan "Ok are you dumb, stupid or what? She'll brake up with you when…. Sorry IF she comes back not because you cheated on her because of the Tristan factor" said Paris "What are you talking about Paris?" Asked Logan "The Tristan factor is the reason she and dean called it quits the first time (I know that wasn't why but I don't like Jess) She loved Tristan and dean saw it when he confronted her she denied it and he called her clueless and dumped her. Any way she went to a party that night and ended the night with Tristan kissing her and her running off crying. About a week later Tristan did something so stupid and got sent to military school and I felt bad for him because he was a good friend and I knew how he felt about Rory any way me and him emailed each other and talked a lot. I remember the day Rory and I graduated form Chilton she asked me for his phone number and email address. They have been friends for 3 years now. I know she loves him and believe me for Rory loving some one is like me being nice to you it hardly ever happens and I know he still loves her." Said Paris

**AT THE AIRPORT…**

"Now boarding flight 129 to North Carolina at gate b2" said a voice over the intercom **well that's me **thoughtRory grabbing her boarding pass. **If anybody told me I'd be visiting Tristan Dugray 4 years ago I'd have called them crazy **thought Rory taking her window seat on the plane**.**


	4. AN

**_A/N: OH MY GOSH!! Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone and it is gunna be a while before I can update again sorry _**

**_Leyton Lover100_**


End file.
